Electronic document processing applications are in widespread use in various industries including finance, business, law and academia. One type of electronic document processing application is a slideware application or presentation application. A presentation application is typically used to produce a presentation that is often a collection of slides or documents having media including text, pictures, embedded audio and video, and other rich media and interactive content.
Existing presentation applications tend to be software programs that execute locally on a computer system of a single user. The presentation slides produced by such a system can be difficult to distribute and difficult to modify or collaborate on when working in a group environment.
Recently, online presentation applications have been developed which have the ability for a number of users, potentially at physically remote locations relative to one another, to easily collaborate and modify presentation slides. Additionally, the online presentation application may allow users to present their slides at any remote location having online access.
However, presentation produced by online presentation applications lack some of the functionality of offline software-based presentation applications.